Deducciones
by arcee93
Summary: No, la vida cotidiana con Sherlock Holmes no podía seguir así, John Watson empezaba a extrañar un poco de normalidad en su día a día


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**Prompt:** Johnlock. John está harto de que Sherlock sepa todo de él sin preguntar, así que decide seguir el método de La Mujer e ir desnudo por el piso para que el detective deje de analizarle. Pareja establecida.

Segundo fic escrito para el cumpleaños de Alhena, algo atrasado pero bueno…^^' disfrútalo

**Deducciones**

Día tras día, siempre se daba la misma situación en el 221B de Baker Street. Sherlock recostado en su sofá o sentado frente a su portátil o frente a algún nocivo experimento en la cocina, siempre, siempre deducía todo de John nada mas verle llegar.

—Fuiste al bar con Lestrade y Dimmock después de salir de la clínica, bebiste cuatro pintas de cerveza con el dinero que era para comprar la comida de la semana—dijo Sherlock desde el sofá con un ligero tono acusador en su usual voz monótona y fría.

— ¿Cómo demonios…?

— Estas ligeramente ebrio, caminas de manera irregular, no demasiado, esa reacción sólo la causan tres o cuatro pintas de cerveza, el olor a alcohol en tu ropa tampoco es excesivo, ¿Conclusión? Cuatro pintas.

— ¿Y lo del dinero? —suspiró John pasándose una mano por el rostro.

— Acabas de confirmármelo—sonrió Sherlock burlón, John enrojeció y salió de la sala pisando con fuerza hasta su habitación— ¡Tenías esas arrugas alrededor de los ojos! "Esas" que sólo son causadas por preocuparte por el dinero—gritó.

— ¡Cállate!

Sherlock sonrió y continuó tirado lánguidamente sobre el sofá. Unos días después la escena se repitió, esta vez, sin ninguna causa de risa para el menor de los Holmes.

—Dijiste que vendrías nada más acabar en la clínica—bufó, con los ojos inmersos en su portátil "leyendo" un documento sobre las abejas y sus tipos de miel, información que John sabía, Sherlock conocía de memoria.

—Me encontré con Anderson y Lestrade, ya sabes, me arrastraron a un Pub y…

—No sólo era un Pub—gruñó Sherlock masticando la palabra "Pub"

Es que ni dar una mentira piadosa se podía teniendo a Sherlock como novio.

—Bien, era un pequeño bar de stripers, nada serio, sólo querían ir a ese lugar y… dijeron me invitaban el consumo y estaba estresado por el trabajo y… ¿Qué hago dándote explicaciones? —suspiró John rodando los ojos.

—No son necesarias—afirmó Sherlock con oscuridad en la voz.

—Escucha, yo…

—Una crisis de heterosexualidad—espetó Sherlock cerrando el portátil, pasó a un lado de John con cierta parsimonia y tomó su gabardina.

— ¿Dónde vas? —inquirió John sorprendido.

Sherlock no contestó y salió del piso sin siquiera sonar un portazo, ante todo era un frío Holmes. John lo dejó ser, después de todo no había mucho que él pudiera hacer dada la situación, si Sherlock quería desaparecer, lo hacía sin dejar rastro.

— ¿Cuatro días? —exclamó John al verlo regresar pasado ese período de tiempo, había estado rumiando el regaño ideal durante esos días.

—Bien, John, vamos progresando, sabes medir el paso del tiempo—respondió Sherlock con superioridad, lanzando la gabardina y la bufanda al cesto de ropa sucia, curiosamente solía regresar de sus "escapadas" el mismo día de la colada, sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar y completamente impecable.

—No, no puedes desaparecer…

—No, nadie puede "desaparecer" los cuerpos pueden ocultarse y los rastros confundirse—contestó Sherlock desde el baño.

John rodó los ojos y mientras Sherlock tomaba una necesaria ducha pensó un mejor regaño para el menor, uno que no incluyera frases "idiotas u obvias" que pudieran ser corregidas o interpretadas con literalidad.

—Quiero decir que…

—Hoy te coqueteó una enfermera—le interrumpió Sherlock saliendo desnudo del baño, completamente cómodo con su "traje de Adán"

—Si, lo hizo, ¿Cómo…?

—Restos de lápiz labial en tu suéter—señaló el menor acercándose a John, poniéndole incómodo, o más bien logrando que sus pantalones se sintieras apretados a la altura de la ingle—. Sugiero que cambies la combinación de tu locker, en venganza a tu rechazo lo forzó y dejó esa reveladora marca esperando una pelea doméstica.

—No se como demonios…

—Conoces mis métodos—rió Sherlock dando una vuelta para dirigirse al armario—. Aplícalos.

John se deshizo de su suéter con rapidez y lo observó, Sherlock tenía razón, una perfecta marca de lápiz labial rojo brillaba en el cuello del suéter, burlándose de su dueño. Sherlock se vistió mientras se divertía con los vanos intentos de John por deducir algo de la marca.

—Dios bendito—exclamó al fin—. Esto es penoso—gimió rodando los ojos, avanzó un par de zancadas y le quitó el suéter de las manos a John—. Evidentemente lo hizo al finalizar su turno, ningún lápiz labial dura tanto tiempo en los labios de una mujer, es evidente que se retocó para llevar a cabo su plan, fue un día ocupado en la clínica, por tanto sólo pudo retocarse al final del día, usó un lápiz labial Esika rojo magenta S/39 a juzgar por el tono, el nerviosismo la hizo sudar, dejando estas pequeñas marcas circulares sobre el color. Conclusión: Forzó tu locker, estresada y nerviosa por el peligro de verse descubierta, los turnos estaban finalizando y…

—Suficiente—gritó John superado por las deducciones de su novio—. Eres increíble, maravilloso, pero por una vez…—Sherlock le miró confundido—. Olvídalo, lavaré el suéter, cambiare la clave de mi locker y me fijaré en la enfermera que use Esika rojo magenta S/39 para mantenerme alejado de ella.

Sherlock observó marchar a John de la habitación, despreocupado vistió su pijama favorito y se acostó en la cama, se hacía tarde y esa noche le tocaba dormir.

—Tener un novio como Sherlock es… malditamente estresante, no puedes mentirle ni ocultarle nada, no puedes contarle como fue tu día porque lo sabe con una sola ojeada a tu ropa y no le interesa en lo mas mínimo, Dios, ¿En qué me metí? —murmuraba para si John mientras hacía la colada.

En esos instantes una idea cruzó su cerebro, La Mujer había logrado burlar a Sherlock recibiéndolo desnuda en su salón, quizás si hacía lo mismo podría tener unos días de absoluta normalidad.

"**Las cosas que hago por su culpa"**, pensó abatido, sin embargo no pudo retener una sonrisa de triunfo que escapó de sus labios. Decidió aplicar su plan al día siguiente.

…

—Buenas tardes, Sherlock—saludó John al entrar a la sala, Sherlock mantenía los ojos cerrados en su clásica postura de "pensar" y no contestó, John acostumbrado sólo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina, sin poder contener las risas que le producía el imaginar la expresión de Sherlock cuando le viese.

—John, tenemos un… Oh—jadeó Sherlock por la sorpresa al asomar el rostro en la cocina, su mirada denotó confusión durante sólo unos segundos.

— ¿Si, Sherlock? —preguntó John luchando por mantener serio el semblante, Sherlock inclinó su rostro para analizarle más a fondo, con los ojos entrecerrados evidenciando su concentración.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó, John frunció el ceño ante la mirada victoriosa de Sherlock.

— ¿Ibas a decirme algo?

— ¿Doble turno? Y en pediatría—torció el gesto— ¿Qué le hiciste a Sarah esta vez?

— ¿Cómo…? Dios bendito, Sherlock—prudentemente el detective salió de la cocina, colocando un seguro espacio entre él y John.

—La Mujer, John, me despistó no sólo al salir desnuda, si no al salir maquillada de una manera que ocultaba toda marca reveladora en su rostro—relató, tomando asiento en su sillón—. Sabes que no sólo me guío por la ropa para deducir a la gente—cruzó las piernas desenfadado y muy divertido por la turbación y el sonrojo de John—. Tienes unas ojeras muy pronunciadas y la marca de las uñas de un niño en el antebrazo izquierdo—explicó mientras tomaba su violín.

—Voy a…—la amenaza de John se vio interrumpida por el violento movimiento de la puerta al ser abierta por Lestrade.

—Lestrade—saludó Sherlock al recién llegado.

John trastabilló hacia atrás hasta llegar a la cocina, donde cerró la puerta de vidrio con fuerza y manos temblorosas.

— ¿Ese era John?

—No es importante ahora, Lestrade, pasemos al caso—pidió Sherlock aburrido.

…

—Sólo quiero que dejes de analizarme—explicó John a Sherlock horas después, aún desnudo. Se encontraban acostados sobre la cama de Sherlock, tras una rabieta del menor por la consulta de Lestrade acerca de un caso estúpido y aburrido.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —inquirió el detective con sorna.

— Quiero llegar a casa y hablar contigo de mi día, no que lo leas en mi como si de un libro se tratase—se sinceró John con un suspiro.

—Quieres que sea una pareja más del montón—bufó Sherlock—. Que mienta y vaya en contra de mis habilidades.

—No, Sherlock no me refería a—John se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Hay límites, ¿Entiendes? Y a veces cruzas algunos sin saberlo y… ¿Sherlock?

—Pues ve y busca a alguien aburrido que comprenda esos límites y pueda mantener una aburrida relación contigo.

—No, Sherlock, ¿Por qué no puedes?

Al ver la mirada de "Estoy perdido en esto de las relaciones, déjame en paz" curiosamente parecida a la de "Perdóname hice un desastre en la cocina" o a la de "Cachorro perdido e indefenso" en los ojos de Sherlock, John detuvo sus quejas y le abrazó con cariño.

—Esta bien, soy un idiota—admitió el doctor jugando con los oscuros rizos del menor—. Tus habilidades y tu excentricidad son lo que me gusta de ti, tus capacidades únicas, tu locura, no se como puedo pedir algo de normalidad si lo que busco y deseo es lo extraño y único que hay en ti.

Sherlock alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban completamente brillantes y felices, cosa que sólo John podía reconocer del todo, y besó a su novio con fuerza, apasionado, era comprendido por la persona más importante en su vida y eso era suficiente para él.

—John, ¿Sabes que más no puedes ocultar estando desnudo? —cuestionó Sherlock con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— ¿Qué?

—Tus erecciones—señaló el menor rozando con la rodilla el duro miembro del doctor—. Me deseas—agregó con orgullo.

—Oh, cállate—ordenó John entre gemidos.

—Si, creo que será un buen reto a mi intelecto y autocontrol el que andes desnudo por el piso.

—No lo haré más—sentenció John dando la vuelta a Sherlock para quedar sobre él—. Mucho dulce empalaga.

—No a mi—porfió Sherlock apretando las nalgas del doctor.

— ¿Quieres probar? —jadeó John mientras mordisqueaba hambriento el cuello del menor.

— Ya he probado el sabor de tu semen en muchas ocasiones, John, es incapaz de empalagarme.

—Tu si que sabes como seguir una conversación—ironizó John entre risas.

Sherlock alzó una ceja y trató de contestar, sin embargo, John no le dejó hacerlo, se vio atrapado por los labios de su pareja y pronto olvidó hasta su nombre al perderse entre los brazos de John.

N/A: ¡Y listo el otro! ^^ Espero te guste, no se si querías que John durase más tiempo desnudo o que pero así salió jejejeje :) no se, para mi era evidente que la treta de John no le duraría mucho ^^'

¿Reviews?


End file.
